Will He Accept My Feelings?
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: Valentine's is just in one week. Juvia has been in love with Gray for two years and she will finally confess on Valentine's, failure is not an option. But what happens when a female ice mage comes visit the guild and is always around Gray. Will Juvia give up? Is Gray's heart taken by the female mage? Or will he finally stop running from Juvia and listen to her confession?
1. One Week for Valentine's

"Valentine's Day is coming soon…" said a young water mage with beautiful long blue wavy hair. Her dark blue orbs were staring out the window, noticing little red and pink hearts with cupids decorated on doors and windows from the stores. She sighed and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks when an image of the ice mage crossed her mind. "Juvia dislikes Valentine's day, nothing good happens. Juvia feels sad when she see's happy couples holding hands or kissing." She sighed once more and turned away from her window. "Juvia is always alone and rejected on Valentine's Day…" she mumbled and let herself drop on her bed. She turned and stared at her ceiling. "How is Juvia going to confess to Gray-sama? There will be a lot of girls behind him… Or Gray-sama may even ignore Juvia again!" she sat up and looked down at the floor with a sad expression.

She really deeply loved the ice mage whose name is Gray Fullbuster. She has been in love with him for two years now. Even though they go on missions together, and saved each other's lives, he still didn't feel the same for her, or so he says. When they are on the guild they do talk a bit, maybe even joke around but that's it. He sometimes ignores her or avoids her for unknown reasons. This hurt Juvia's heart, she just wants him to feel the same towards her and be together. But of course, who said love was easy? She has spent countless nights without sleep and even cried, thinking of all the possibilities of him dating another girl, which may be the reason of why he avoids her when they aren't in missions sometimes. Plus with all the girls he has behind his back following him, she wouldn't be surprised if one of them is his girlfriend or he has already had one night stands with some of the girls. The thought of him being with another girl broke her heart; she really wanted him and loved him only.

* * *

It was a week 'till Valentine's and she didn't know how to approach the ice mage. She sighed once again and got up from her bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed and walked out of her home and on her way to the Fairy Tail guild to meet with her closest friends.

Once she entered, she was greeted by a blond girl with busty figure and beautiful brown eyes named Lucy, one of Juvia's closest friends. They hugged each other and made their way towards the bar, where Mirajane, a model representing the guild in magazines with long, silver-white like hair and crystal eyes that sparkled every time she smiled, was waiting for them with drinks set on the counter in front of her. They both sat down and the three of them started to talk about what every other girl would talk with their best friends, clothes, accessories, tv shows (or in this case, they would talk about anime or doramas), interesting books, rumors, gossip, and finally end up talking about the guys in the Fairy Tail guild.

"Oh Lucy stop being so blind. It's obvious that Natsu _does _have a thing for you. He just likes to act childish and make people think he is… Erm… "_Innocent _" in some way, which of course, he clearly isn't." giggled Mirajane while trying to convince Lucy to just accept that she likes Natsu, and he likes her back. Juvia also giggled because she noticed Lucy's cheeks flush a red hue. Lucy didn't know how to counter that, so she just sighed in defeat.

Mirajane directed her eyes to Juvia and grinned a bit. "Lucy, I think we need to help Juvia-chan here with her Gray-sama." Lucy's eyes turned to Juvia and grabbed her hands in hers. "You must confess on Valentine's! This is your chance, Juvia!" said an excited Lucy. Juvia flushed, but looked down at her lap with sad eyes. "Juvia already tried last Valetine's and failed… Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia… Gray-sama prefers other pretty girls over Juvia… He won't notice Juvia not matter what…" said the water mage and sighed. Mirajane smiled at Juvia. "Juvia… You're wrong. You're a really beautiful and nice woman and you do really seem like you love Gray with all your heart. And trust me, he does too, he is just in denial, maybe even afraid."

Juvia looked up at Mirajane with a bit of tears on her dark blue orbs. "Gray-sama always gets the attention of many other girls! What if Gray-sama loves another woman? Or what if Gray-sama has already slept with any other girls?" Lucy scuffed a bit. "Oh c'mon Juvia, Gray isn't like that. He may always get naked out of nowhere and sometimes attract attention but he isn't the type of guy that will wound up with any girl that gets in his way. The reason why all those girls are always behind his tail and trying to hit on him it's just because he strips whenever. They don't love him, they are just attracted by his body and the way he is. You, on the other hand, you _do _love him and have been behind his back for two years now and you haven't given up. Don't give up now, Juvia-chan." Lucy and Mirajane both smiled at Juvia, who had little tears strolling down her cheeks but slowly a smile appeared on her face and her shine in her eyes came back. "Y-You guys are right… Juvia can't give up now." "That's the spirit!" said Lucy as she gave her water mage friend a thumps up.

"But… What should Juvia do for Gray-sama?" asked the water mage. "Hmm… Ah! You could make homemade chocolates for him or some delicious flan." smiled Mirajane. "Sounds like a good idea, and if you want you can add a little letter." "Juvia shall do some delicious flan and write a letter for Gray-sama then." Juvia stood up, smiling. "If you're gonna write a letter, I suggest you start off with that and don't wait for last minute, it isn't easy to pour your heart out when writing." said Lucy as she smiled at her water mage friend.

"Well, Juvia will go shopping for the ingredients and start on the letter!" The water mage was about to run off but Lucy stopped her. "Wait, have you even made flan before?" asked the blond mage. "Um… Juvia did once last year to experiment, but it didn't come out well…" said Juvia a bit embarrassed. "Oh don't feel embarrassed! The first is always a mess but you'll get it right in no time." smiled Lucy. "Besides," said the model from behind the counter. "The secret ingredient for it coming out delicious and special is love, if you put all your love ad dedication to that flan, trust me it will come out great and Gray will love it." "Love…?" Juvia blushed and smiled. "Juvia will pour all her love into making the flan!"

Mirajane and Lucy giggled. "Oh! Juvia, would you like to go shopping for the ingredients the day before Valentine's in the morning? If you do it too soon it won't be the same." said Lucy smiling. The water mage thought for a moment, she did have a point. The food always tasted better when it's fresh, plus the flan needs to be on the fridge for some hours, so she could put it in the fridge at night and it should be ready the next morning. "Alright! In the meantime, Juvia will start with the letter." She quickly said goodbye and ran out from the guild but not before hearing a "Good luck! You can do it!" from her two close friends.

* * *

The young water mage was on the way to Fairy Hills so she could start on her love letter for her Gray-sama on Valentine's. _"Oh! Juvia hopes Gray-sama will finally accept Juvia's feelings. Ah! Just thinking about it is making my heart go doki doki!"_ She blushed to herself as she continued walking but suddenly she bumped into someone, making her snap out of her little thoughts and fantasies. "Oof!" the water mage fell onto her bottom and so did the person that bumped into her before dropping some of her stuff. Juvia quickly stood up and started picking up the stuff that fell that belonged to the stranger. "Oh! Juvia is so sorry! Juvia wasn't paying attention and—" "It's alright; it's my fault because I was in such a hurry." said a very sweet female voice. Juvia stood up from and held out her belongings that fell. She got shocked at how beautiful the girl was. She had long straight, smooth brunette hair that flowed so perfect and ended just a bit lower her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. She was wearing a light blue simple dress that reached just before her knees and had black flats. She was just beautiful ad perfect, Juvia had to admit.

She shook her head a bit and bowed a bit, feeling ashamed. "But Juvia wasn't paying attention, Juvia is still sorry…" The brunette smiled and took back her belongings from Juvia's hands. "It's alright, really. And thank you for helping pick up my stuff. I should be on my way, I have to meet up with someone." The girl bowed and walked off, her hair flawless hair flowing with the wind as she walked past the water mage. "That girl is really beautiful…" Juvia felt her heart ache slightly but she shook it off. "Oh! Juvia must start with the letter!" the water mage continued her way to Fairy Hills.

* * *

"…Juvia didn't think it was going to be _that_ hard to write a love confession letter for Gray-sama." She sighed in defeat and slumped in her seat. It was currently 8:46pm and she had arrived at around 3:40pm and the only thing she had written on the letter was:

_Dear Gray-sama:_

_Juvia has something very important to say._

Juvia couldn't come up with the correct words to confess her love for Gray. She set the pencil down in defeat and looked out the window. An imaged of the brunette she had bumped into earlier came to her mind. "That girl was really beautiful… Maybe she was heading towards the guild? Will… Gray-sama also find her beautiful…?" her heart ached slightly again. She shook her head. "No, Juvia must not think negatively. Juvia will confess to Gray-sama and Juvia won't be beaten so easily!" she stood up from her chair and nodded to herself. "Hm, but Juvia must take a shower first, that'll help Juvia concentrate better on the letter." Juvia went to her wardrobe and took out her underwear, some night clothes and headed towards the bathroom but not before looking at her calendar. "In six days Juvia will confess. Gray-sama…" she blushed and continued her way to the bathroom. _"At least read Juvia's letter on Valentine's, please…"_

* * *

**Originally was going to be a one-shot Valenntine's Day special but decided to make this a short series, probably will have around 3-5 chapters. Who is this beautiful girl that Juvia bumped into? Is she heading to the guild? Find out on the next chapter! Please review telling me your opinions, and if you liked it please follow and maybe favorite. See you guys in the next chapter! :3**


	2. The Other Girl

"February 8th…" the next morning the water mage was looking at her calendar and counting the days before Valentines. She looked at her desk that was a mess due to her papers, eraser and pencil for the special letter. She sighed and started brushing her wavy blue hair. "Lucy was right; pouring your feelings onto a letter isn't easy." After she took her shower last night, she sat down and tried writing again but nothing came out and so she gave up for the night and went to sleep.

"Maybe Juvia should try again now…?" she stared at her desk, thinking but at the moment she still didn't know what to write. "Juvia will head to the guild; maybe Juvia can do a simple task and earn some money. Something simple and also talk to Lucy or better yet, do a job with her!" Juvia smiled and changed clothes and headed out to the guild.

* * *

The young water mage arrived to the guild and saw Lucy at the entrance but she was looking at someone that was sitting in one of the tables alone with Gray Fullbuster. "Lucy-san!" the blond girl heard from a distance and turned to see the water mage running to her. Lucy smiled but she felt a bit uneasy, she didn't know how will Juvia will react once she sees Gray talking to a girl they have never seen before.

"Hey, Juvia-san." Juvia was now in front of her blond friend and smiled back. "Were you able to start on your letter?" asked Lucy to her water mage. Juvia nervously played with the tip of her own fingers as a red hue appeared on her cheeks. "Juvia started the letter, but it wasn't coming out well, so Juvia was wondering if you could help." Lucy giggled a bit at how cute Juvia just acted right now. "Of course I'll help you! But I was going to get a simple job to earn a bit of money."

"Juvia also wanted to do a simple job too! Would Lucy like to do a job with Juvia?" Of course, it's been a while since Lucy did a job with Juvia, plus she wanted something simple like helping at a shop or delivering something to somewhere nearby. Plus, she needed a break from the fire mage, Natsu Dragneel. He always ended up destroying half of the city or someplace and they had to use their reward money to repair the damage that was done, but she still loved going on jobs with Natsu. "Of course! Let's head to the board and see what we can find." smiled Lucy as they both started to walk towards the job board.

"_I wonder who is that girl that is with Gray, I've never seen her around here before… I don't have a very good feeling about this, I hope Juvia doesn't feel bad or anything." _thought the blond girl as they walked. She noticed Gray had left the table and now the brunette was alone but Juvia stopped in her tracks. "Hm? What is it Juvia?"

The water mage noticed the brunette from yesterday. She was indeed correct; the girl was heading towards the guild in a hurry to meet someone, but who was meeting with? Maybe Makarov so she could join the guild? These thoughts were running through her mind for some reason but stopped as she noticed emerald eyes staring at her from the table. The beautiful brunette smiled at the water mage as she stood up from her seat and went towards her and her blond friend.

"We meet again, you are Juvia, correct?" said the brunette while smiling as Lucy looked at Juvia in question. "O-oh! Yes, Juvia is very sorry for yesterday!" the water mage bowed. "You know her, Juvia?"  
asked Lucy while raising a brow. The water mage looked at her friend. "Juvia wasn't paying much attention so Juvia stumbled with her accidentally." The brunette just giggled a bit. "I said it was my fault, I was in a hurry. Also, nice to meet you again, my name is Alicia." She extended her hand to Juvia. Shyly, the water mage extended her hand and shook her hand friendly and so did her blond friend. "Nice to meet you Alicia, my name is Lucy."

"Alicia is a very pretty name..." said Juvia as played with her finger tips a bit. "Oh stop it; both of your names are also pretty. So both of you belong to this guild, correct?" Juvia and Lucy both nodded. "Juvia is a water mage." smiled Juvia. "I am a celestial spirit mage."

"Oh that's wonderful! And even your name says you are a water mage." The three of them giggled a bit, but Lucy was feeling a bit uneasy and probably Juvia was too. "Are you also a mage, Alicia?" asked Lucy curiously. "Yes, I am an ice mage." She flipped her smooth hair to the side as she smiled. Juvia felt her heart skip a beat. _"Did she say… ice mage? The only ice mages Juvia knows are Gray-sama and Lyon. Could be that she is here because of Gray-sama?"_ Lucy looked at Juvia who was doing an act on keeping her smile, but she could tell she was thinking of something. She got to admit, she was surprised that there's a female ice mage in front them. Ice mages seem to be kind of rare to find, at least for the Fairy Tail guild. Who knows, maybe there's a guild only for ice mages probably? "Oi, Alicia!"

The three girls turned to see the shirtless ice mage holding two drinks on his hands. Juvia and Lucy noticed Alicia's beautiful emerald green eyes shine once she set eyes on Gray walking towards them and started to play with a strand of her smooth, flawless brunette hair. "Gray! Sorry, I was talking with some really nice mages here."

"It's alright, I see you met two of my friends." Said Gray while giving Alicia her drink but tried to avoid eye contact with the young water mage. "Gray-sama knows Alicia?" said Juvia a bit hesitantly and Lucy just looked at Gray who was acting a bit "strange" when the water mage was around. Well, he has been acting that way towards her since a month ago to be exact. "Oh! Uh, yeah, we met when I was on a job with the flame brain two months ago. Since then we stayed in contact through letters and often stumbled upon each other in some jobs. She didn't have a guild yet so I asked her if she wanted to maybe join Fairy Tail." the ice mage scratched his back nervously.

What Juvia feared was true, he was seeing someone else. Instead of going into her "love rival" mode and give the beautiful girl mage a nasty look, she felt like crying. Not only that but he kept it secret from her and his friends, but why didn't Natsu say Gray met that girl in their job? Natsu is always telling everything that happens in his jobs and the people he has met, it is very strange that she didn't heard him say he had met another ice mage, especially a female. But, doesn't she need a guild to join? Why didn't she come back with Natsu and Gray on the day the met? Juvia was now staring down, trying to hold back the tears that were threating to come out her dark blue orbs.

Lucy noticed Juvia's change and was about to ask her if she was alright when a sweet, innocent voice stopped her. "Juvia? Are you feeling alright?" the ice mage girl was staring at the water mage with eyes of worry. "Juvia… Juvia has to go do something important, sorry." said the water mage before turning on her heel and running out the guild. "Poor girl, she seemed to change her mood once you came in, Gray." Alicia looked at Fullbuster with a worried expression but it still made her look cute. Lucy gave a quick nasty look at the female ice mage while she was looking at Gray.

"Sorry, but I just reminded that I need to find someone. See ya guys around!" the celestial spirit mage walked off, searching for her fire mage friend. _"Natsu better explain to me why no one else knew about them meeting an ice mage."_ thought Lucy to herself, feeling a bit furious. Now her water mage was probably heading for her room to cry her heart out. Juvia does look like she is almost on her limit now, but she must find out first why was it that the two of them kept it to themselves.

Meanwhile Gray was just looking at his drink. He didn't reply to Alicia's little comment, he just went to sit back on his table. Alicia, of course, followed and sat in front of him, taking a sip from her drink. "Did… Something happen between you two?" asked the brunette mage. Gray shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm sure she needed to do something important, that's all…" But he may have a clue why she acted that way once he said for how long they knew each other. _"Juvia…"_

* * *

The water mage spent her rest of the day crying on her bed as she hugged her pillow. Her heart was aching very much. _"Juvia should've known… Gray-sama fell for Alicia… She is also an ice mage just like him and is very beautiful, she even has the perfect body of not having too much chest and perfect waist and legs. Alicia even seems like a good person and she got closer to Gray-sama…" _The young water mage felt like giving up, not confess at all. For what? He had Alicia now; she got to spend more time with him in missions than her. Hell, when she even tried to talk to him he would make excuses or just got directly to the board. "Juvia should just give up…" she laid down on her bed as she continued to silently cry herself to sleep.

* * *

"Where the hell is he? I hope he is back and Mirajane told him to come see me." Lucy walked to her place, feeling worried for her water mage friend. _"After talking to him I will go first thing in the morning to Juvia's place."_ She arrived to her house and opened the door only to find her fire mage friend with his neko friend just chatting with each other.

"Ah! Lu-chan, Mirajane told me you wanted to talk about somethin'?" said Natsu, smiling. "We came here as soon as possible, she said it was very important!" said Happy as he stared at Lucy. She felt furious at the moment, but took a deep breath. She walked passed them and they simply followed before they exchanged looks. _"Did we do something wrong now?" _thought the dragon slayer. The celestial spirit mage crossed her arms and made eye contact with Natsu, maintaining a serious look. "Natsu, why didn't you tell anyone Gray met an ice mage girl that wanted to join the guild two months ago?"

* * *

**There we go, the second chapter! Please excuse any grammatical errors in here.. ^^'a Poor Juvia, it appears her heart can sense when she is losing her beloved, or maybe she jumped to conclusions too quickly? And I guess this is a cliffhanger, huh? XD Hm, I wonder why Natsu and Gray didn't say anything... I'll try to update as soon as possible, please review and follow if you want to know what's gonna happen next. Jaa ne~!**


	3. Not Giving Up Yet

"What are you talking about, Luce?" said the dragon slayer as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Happy just simply blinked in question, feeling lost. "Don't act dumb, Natsu. Today everyone in the guild saw that ice mage girl accompanied with Gray."

"Oh! You mean Alicia?" remembered Natsu. "Yes, her. Gray said she was looking for a guild but she came now, why is that? I mean, knowing how you are you would've spread the news that someone wanted to join the guild, especially if it's another ice mage." said Lucy as she sat down on her bed. "A-ah, well, you see…"

"Gray wanted it to be a secret!" happily said the blue neko. Natsu chuckled nervously as he sat down on the floor, facing his celestial spirit mage friend. "A secret? Why?" asked Lucy. "Maybe because he liiiiikes her~" said the blue neko. "Wait, he likes Alicia?!" said the female mage shocked but worried. "Nah, he doesn't seem to have what it takes to love. I mean, just look at him! He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would fall in love, I feel bad for Juvia." said the fire mage as he crossed his arms.

"But they seem really close already and Juvia has known Gray for more than two years now and for some reason he seems distant to only her…" said Lucy, feeling worried. "Yeah, even I noticed that. But I don't know, he got close to that ice mage girl pretty quick if you ask me." sighed Natsu. "But how did you guys meet Alicia?"

"Well, we were on a train on our way to our destination, obviously Natsu had motion sickness. We were sitting the three of us and Gray noticed the girl was already staring at him from quite some time. She was sitting on the other side." said Happy as he took out a fish from his little bag and started nomming on it. "I know that when we got out of the train she came to us and introduced herself but Gray was staring at her weirdly, but nothing else happened after that. We went to the mission and the opponent was kicking our asses, until she came in with her ice magic. After that we managed to defeat our opponent and she invited us to eat with her. Happy and I were mostly eating, but ice princess and Alicia had a conversation going on until I overheard her say she needed a guild. Of course, I told her to come with us but she said she needed to think about it. I was gonna spread the news that another ice mage was gonna probably join our guild but after we left he told me and Happy to not say a single word to our friends or anyone in the guild…"

"Why didn't he want anyone to know?" asked the female mage. Natsu shrugged a bit. "I don't know, he never really told us why." Happy finished eating his fish before speaking. "Gray gave us lots and lots of foods in order for us to swear we weren't gonna tell anyone in the guild, aye!" Lucy raised a brow, trying to understand the situation at the moment. _"That still doesn't explain why Gray didn't want anyone to know about Alicia… Maybe he does have a thing for her? No, impossible, they seem close and all but just as best friends, plus he seemed kind of uneasy when Juvia met Alicia. Maybe… he didn't want Juvia to know?"_

"Maybe Gray wanted to keep Alicia all to himself~!" said Happy. Natsu remembered Juvia's feelings towards the ice mage. "Wait… Did Juvia meet Alicia?" Happy looked at his fire mage friend in question. Lucy sighed before speaking. "We both did, she doesn't seem like a bad person but I sense that Alicia has a thing for Gray too. Juvia probably felt it too, making her leave after Gray showed up…" she remembered how her water mage friend was holding back tears and just ran away. It broke her heart to see her friend like this, especially when she knows that her feelings towards Gray are true and strong.

Natsu furrowed his brows; he has noticed how Gray was acting towards Juvia since they came back from that mission. But he also knows how much Juvia tries to get closer to the ice mage, but without thinking it twice he pushes her away. "…I'll talk to Gray about this right now." Natsu stood up and Happy followed. "What? No, wait!" Lucy stood up and quickly held onto Natsu's arm. "Please, it may get things more complicated for Juvia. Please don't confront him; we have to let Juvia do this on her own, probably on Valentine's. I am gonna tell her what you told me but she has made up her mind on finally telling Gray how she feels."

Natsu stared at Lucy and calmed down a bit. "Fine, but I'll keep an eye on Alicia for you then." Lucy sighed in relief. "Yes, it would be nice. But don't go too far, I don't want you stalking her. Just… if Gray says anything to you that you think I should know, please come to me." Natsu gave her a small smile and nodded. "Alright! I won't let ice princess hurt Juvia with Alicia, you can count on us." Happy flew above Lucy. "Aye!" Lucy smiled. "Thanks…"

* * *

The next morning the young water mage was still sleeping on her bed. Last night she silently cried herself to sleep because she had thought of one of her worst fears there is to a person that deeply loves and cares for someone, that person had found someone better. Her eyes started to slowly open as the rays of light hit her sleepy face. She tossed and turned and covered her face with her pillow, not wanting to get out of her bed today.

_Knock, knock_! The water mage heard knocks on her door and wondered who would come to visit her so early. She opened her tired eyes once more and saw her clock; it was currently 8:36am. The water mage sat up and stretched as she yawned a bit. She went to the bathroom and cleaned her face. The knocks kept on going. "Who is it?" said Juvia as she went to get the door. "It's me Lucy; I need to talk to you." The water mage opened the door and let her blond friend enter but she didn't say much. They walked to where her bed was and Juvia took a seat. Lucy, on the other hand, took the chair from the desk and sat down, eyeing the paper that is a letter for her long crush.

"Juvia… How're you feeling?" said Lucy, looking worriedly at her water mage. "Juvia is… fine…" Lucy shook her head. "I know you're not alright, you sensed it too yesterday, didn't you…?" Juvia nodded sadly. "Juvia noticed Alicia also likes Gray-sama… That means Gray-sama must be with her already…" she sighed. "No, he is not, they are just close friends that's all." said the young celestial spirit mage, trying to give her best friend some hope. "How can you be sure Gray-sama doesn't like Alicia?"

"I talked with Natsu last night, he told me how they met her and how they found out she was also an ice mage, but the reason for Gray not want anyone to know remains unknown even for him." said Lucy. Juvia looked down, thinking the worst once again. Lucy noticed this and she wasn't gonna let her water mage friend give up. "But that doesn't mean they have something going on, you know how Gray is with girls. Don't tell me you're gonna give up now…" Juvia only raised her head and looked at Lucy, a part of her saying to just give up but the other to keep on going, to pour out her feeling onto that letter and hand it to him on Valentine's. "But what if Gray-sama already fell for her? She is better looking, nice and they have things in common..."

"No, she may be beautiful but you are even more beautiful, Juvia. Second, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would fall for a girl so easily." said Lucy as she kept on staring at her friend, hoping she is helping her not to give up. Juvia sighed. "Alright, Juvia won't give up so easily, there are still three days left before Valentine's. Juvia still has time to write the letter and do the flan." Said the water mage as she looked at Lucy and smiled, her shine coming back to her beautiful dark blue orbs. "That's the spirit!" Lucy stood up and smiled. "Now c'mon, we have to do a job before we sit down and start writing that letter for your Gray-sama." Juvia went to take a quick shower while Lucy looked out the window. _"I hope Alicia doesn't get in Juvia's way…"_

* * *

"Mangolia seems like a pretty nice place to live." said a young brunette ice mage as she walked with the guild's male ice mage through Mangolia's streets. "Indeed it is, it's filled with interesting shops and places to walk, even hang out on the guild with the rest of the mages." said Gray as he continued walking along side Alicia with his arms behind his back. Alicia just simply giggled and kept on glancing at Gray now and then as they walked.

As they walked Alicia noticed two familiar mages from yesterday walking on the other side of the street but to the opposite direction. "Hey Gray, isn't that some of your friends from the guild? Lucy and… Juvia, correct?" the female mage pointed out to Gray. Both of the ice mages stopped walking and Gray saw Lucy and Juvia walking to the direction of the guild but his eyes were always set on Juvia and his face expression went blank.

"Gray, you alright?" Alicia waved her hand close to Gray's face, making him come back from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine." Alicia looked at him carefully. "Are you sure nothing happened between you and the water mage?" asked the brunette with an innocent face. Gray shook his head. "No, it's simply just she tends to gets kinda clingy sometimes and that bothers me." simply replied the ice mage before looking away. Alicia looked back to the mages and her emerald green eyes landed on Juvia's back. "I see… Some people overdo it with their clinginess sometimes." innocently said Alicia before looking back at Gray. "Yeah… Anyways want to go hang in the cafeteria for a bit? I didn't eat breakfast…" said Gray as he nervously scratched his back. Alicia smiled at him, her eyes shining. "Gray Fullbuster, is this a date?"

"W-what?!" Gray slightly blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm just simply hungry!" Alicia just giggled. "Fine, but I'm still counting it as a date." Gray looked away and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." They both continued walking. Alicia looked glanced back to where the two mages once walked. _"It appears I have a friendly rivalry here. But oh well, Gray-kun doesn't seem to like clingy girls like her, so I guess I have a head start."_

* * *

**As promised, here's the third chapter. Please excuse any grammatical errors... ^^'a Honestly I don't think this was a very great chapter but well, it's something I guess. XD Now we know why Natsu and Happy didn't say a word to anyone about Alicia and how they met her. (well, sorta XD) But at least Lucy managed to cheer up Juvia a bit and give her some hope. Also, it appears this series MAY have more than 5 chapters, we'll see. I decided to write a chapter per night haha. XD Please review and follow, I would love to hear my dear reader's opinions, I don't bite. :P Jaa ne~!**


	4. Struggle

The moon was already out when our young mages were walking back from their job. The job they took was just simply help out all day in a café as maids, taking orders, etc. They were walking down the streets of Magnolia happily and satisfied with the amount of money they each got for helping out and bringing in a lot of costumers in. "Ne, Lucy…?"

"Yes, Juvia?" asked the blond mage as they both stopped in their tracks. "Can Lucy-san help Juvia with her l-love letter…?" said the water mage as she shyly played with her index fingers. The celestial mage smiled at her bluenette friend. "Why of course! But it won't be easy if we want to write it all down tonight, is it alright if I spend the night at your place?"

The water mage smiled as a shine in her eyes appeared and nodded her head. "Yes! It would be really nice if you spend the night at Juvia's place! Thank you!" she couldn't help herself but just go and tightly hug her blond friend. Lucy giggled as she hugged back and both parted from their hug. "Well, I first gotta head back to my home so I can get my stuff; you go on ahead I'll meet you there in an hour, is that alright?" Juvia nodded and they both parted ways.

* * *

Juvia was at the gate from Fairy Hills when she noticed a female figure standing in front of the gates, just staring at the different windows. When the water mage managed to get closer to the entrance she noticed long brunette hair smoothly flowing with the night's wind and emerald green eyes resting on the Fairy Hills Dormitory. Until she realized that is was none other than Alicia. The female ice mage noticed Juvia's presence and turn to look at her. "Oh! Juvia, wasn't it?" smiled innocently the beautiful brunette.

Alicia was the last person she wanted to see. Something was telling her to just ignore her and move on but she didn't, that would be just rude but then again she still felt a bit embarrassed after running away from her and Gray yesterday. "Yes. Is Alicia looking for someone?" asked the blunette.

"Oh no, I was just taking a relaxing night stroll until I ended up here." She looked back to the Fairy Hills building. "I was actually thinking of maybe moving to Fairy Hills." giggled the ice mage as she held her own hands behind her back. Juvia blinked. _"Move to Fairy Hills…?"_ The water mage felt uneasy, honestly, deep inside her she didn't wanted to be close to the female ice mage that had a close friendship with her course, she couldn't say to her _not_ to move in, what will she say to Gray-sama?

"Can Juvia ask why?" the ice mage asked as she tried to not seem nervous as possible. The beautiful brunette looked at Juvia sweetly and smiled as her emerald eyes sparkled a bit due to the moonlight. Juvia had to admit Alicia was beyond beautiful, nothing compared to her. This only made the bluenette shrug a bit shyly, Gray must think she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. So many thoughts were running through the young mage's mind until Alicia spoke.

"I don't know, I just love how Magnolia is. It has nice people, delicious food, and even a fun guild I would love to join! I can go on missions with the mages there but of course, I will probably be heading out on missions with Gray because he is so far the only close friend I have." the female mage giggled sweetly. Why does everything she said make Juvia feel so horrible? Especially when she mentions Gray she just can't help but feel her heart ache a bit. Was she doing this on purpose? Or is she really just saying all these stuff innocently and she wants to move in here just for the guild? Maybe she is just getting paranoid…

"Juvia-chan, may I ask you something?" said Alicia as her eyes were now on the water mage. "Y-yes, what is it?" Alicia bit her bottom lip gently as if she was trying to resist but then spoke. "Did something happen between you and Gray-kun?" she said innocently as if she was a kid asker her mother for a new toy. She also sounded a bit worried? Juvia's eyes widened a bit as she try to talk but no words were coming out her mouth.

She really didn't have an answer so she just lowered her voice a bit. "As far Juvia is concerned no… Why do you ask?" Alicia took a deep breath and kept her 'worried' emerald eyes on her. "Well, today when I was talking to him he mentioned you were too clingy, I thought maybe you were his ex-girlfriend or something?" Juvia started the ice mage in question but then only focused on the part where she said that Gray had mentioned Juvia was being too clingy. "N-no, I have never been Gray-sama's girlfriend." the water mage looked down sadly.

"Well you should stop being so clingy if you're not really that related to him or if you're not his close friend. He told me it really annoys him; take it as a friendly advice." The brunettes smiled innocently as she walked pass the young water mage. "Nice seeing you tonight. Have a good night, Juvia-chan~" Juvia heard Alicia's sweet voice as she had walked pass her with her hair smoothly flowing with the wind.

Juvia stood there, processing what the ice mage had said about Fullbuster. _"Is Juvia really annoying Gray-sama…?" _She thought to herself as she looked back, noticing the beautiful emerald eyed ice mage was already gone. She clenched her fists that were on her sides and walked into Fairy Hills and into her dorm.

* * *

Juvia coulnd't stop thinking about her encounter and talk she had with Alicia. Something deep inside her was telling her she may be after Gray Fullbuster and would do anything to make her mentally unstable like she was this morning. Again the weight was trying to make its way to her but she didn't allowed it this time. There wasn't any full proof she is also after him. She went to grab a glass of water until she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" said the young water mage as set down her glass of water on the table and made her way towards the door. "Sorry I took a while, turns out Natsu and Happy snuck into my home again for food, heh." smiled the celestial mage as a sweat drop appeared on her head. Juvia smiled back and let her blond friend in. "No need to worry Lucy-san. Actually…" the water mage hesitated for a moment. "Juvia has to tell you something important that happened when Juvia got back here."

Lucy tilted her head a bit. _"I bet it has to do with that girl."_ She thought to herself as went with Juvia to her room to set down her things. The celestial mage pulled out the chair that was close to Juvia's desk and sat down and she waited for her water mage friend to bring some ice cream so they could talk about what happened tonight at the gates of Fairy Hills.

Once the water mage came back with their ice cream, she sat on her bed facing her celestial mage and started telling her what happened between her and Alicia while they ate their ice cream. Lucy listened to Juvia very carefully and something told her that ice mage girl won't rest until Juvia gives up on Gray. She sighs, feeling a bit annoyed that a girl as her, who looked all innocent, sweet and curious was actually trying to mentally destroy Juvia by spending time with Gray and even telling her what the male mage thinks about his water mage guildmate. "Juvia I honest don't think that girl is what she seems. She is trying to play with your head so you can give up on Gray. Are you gonna seriously let that happen?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia won't back away now. But what makes you say Alicia is trying to mentally hurt Juvia?" asked the water mage as she tilted her head a bit. "Can't you see Juvia? Trust me, we're both girls and we both can feel she is planning on making you give up on him. We women have that but some don't really pay much attention to it, like you. It isn't bad but I'm just telling you that you have to be on your guard and not let some 'pretty' girl who is close to Gray push you around no matter how good and nice she looks and acts." Lucy was right, Juvia _did_ feel something odd inside her saying that that girl was up to no good with her.

"Juvia will be on her guard. Thank you, Lucy-san." Lucy smiled at her best friend. "Anytime Juvia-san, we'll do our best to get you closer to Gray." The celestial mage looked at the clock that was on the clock and noticed it was already 10:15pm already. "Shall we start on your love letter now? Better having it now than waiting for last minute." Juvia blushed slightly and nodded.

* * *

It was now 2:39am and Juvia was finishing her letter as she let out a yawn. "Juvia is done~!" she said in victory. Lucy smiled and clapped. "Not bad. Today is February 10th so in four days you'll be able to hand it to him with some flan. I suggest you do the flan a day after so you can let it cool down in the night and is ready to eat in the morning." Juvia nodded as she folded her letter and placed it inside an envelope. The celestial and water mage let out a tiny yawn in unison and they both giggled. "We should head to sleep, it's really late."

"Indeed, we should get some rest." said the bluenette as they both prepared themselves for sleep. _"Juvia hopes Gray-sama reads the letter this time…" _thought Juvia as her dark orbs slowly shut down and drifted off to la-la land.

* * *

"Tch. Gray has been acting distant towards everyone ever since that ice mage girl came in. I can't even pick up fights with him!" said the fire dragon slayer. He was currently sitting on the stool with Erza. Titania was eating some strawberry cake as she listened to her friend rant but he did have a point. "Yeah… Especially with Juvia and it's all because of Alicia." said Erza as she took another slice of her cake and placed it in her mouth with her spoon. _"That Gray is such a damn tsundere, why won't he hook up with Juvia already? Seriously I never thought that ice mage girl would get in the way."_

"Speaking of the ice princess…" said Natsu as his eyes landed on the shirtless Gray Fulbuster with the beautiful Alicia talking to him. Erza's eyes also landed on those two and frowned at the scene. The ice mages took a seat on a table with the girl in front of him. "That bastard…" Natsu felt like going over there and beat the crap out of Gray just for making Juvia go through hell at the moment. (From what Lucy told him.) "Natsu, don't do anything stupid. I know you're mad that he has been distant with almost everyone, especially with Juvia and spends his full day with her. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Then he better answer some questions now." The flame head boy stood up from his stool and headed towards Gray. The armor mage sighed and shook her head. _"I know he has his reasons but he is hurting Juvia very much. I hope everything turns out in the end."_

* * *

"Oi, Gray." said Natsu in a serious tone, standing right next to him with crossed arms. "What do you want flame brain? Can't you see I was talking with Alicia here?" said the ice mage a bit irritated for him interrupting a story he was telling Alicia of a mission he once had to do alone. Alicia looked up at the pink haired man and smiled. "Ah, Natsu Dragneel, wasn't it?" Natsu looked at Alicia with a serious expression. "Yeah that's me, glad you could remember." Alicia shrugged in her seat and mumbled lowly to herself. "Scary…"

Gray noticed Natsu's expression. When he went serious like that it meant something happened or they had to discuss of high importance. "We need to talk, now." Gray nodded and stood up and looked at the pretty ice mage. "I'll be back in a moment; you can stay here or go have something to drink over at the counter." Alicia smiled at him and nodded. "Alright, as long as you come back it's ok." The two friends/rivals walked out of the guild so they could have their private conversation.

Meanwhile as Alicia saw them walk away she sighed. "Now what am I gonna do in the mean time?" she looked around and got a glimpse of a girl with scarlet hair sitting on a stool at the counter eating some cake. _"Gray-kun _did_ mention he was pretty close to a girl named Erza. He said she had scarlet hair and has armor like outfit, maybe that's her? Maybe I'll get some information from Gray-kun out of her so I can get even closer to him." _Alicia grinned at her idea and stood up from her chair, making her way towards Titania.

* * *

"Um excuse me miss, do you mind if I sit next to you?" said a sweet voice from Erza's back. The scarlet haired girl turned to see and she wasn't very pleased it was the girl who Gray spending his days with, Alicia. Of course she couldn't be rude or anything, she wasn't an enemy. She simply smiled. "Not at all."

"Thank you." smiled Alicia as she sat next to her on the stool. "My name is Alicia, nice to meet you." The ice mage innocently smiled at Erza. "My name is Erza Scarlet; you must be Gray's friend, correct?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. He has told me you were pretty close to him as well." Erza raised a brow and then smiled but she knew where this was going already, she's a girl too so she knows. "Yes I am. I see he hasn't completely forgotten about his friends." The armored girl took another bite from her strawberry cake. "I see… Well, I was wondering if…" the ice mage girl blushed a bit as she looked down at the counter.

"Yes?" Erza kept looking at the girl sitting next to her. "Does Gray-kun have anyone _special_ in his life?" shyly said Alicia. _"Of course, I saw it coming." _Erza finished her last piece of cake and looked at Alicia straight in the eye. "Other than his sensei, I am not sure but there is a possibility."

"O-oh…" Alicia said sadly "Who is she, if I may ask?" Erza blinked and stood up from her stool, turning her back on the ice mage. "I just know it's not you." Simply said Erza as she walked off to find some jobs to do, leaving a slight irritated girl behind. _"Not me? It looks to me that he doesn't seem to be interested in that water mage girl. I am not stupid, Erza."_ She just stayed there, looking as 'heart-broken' as possible but on the inside she was planning on how to get the water mage out of the picture. Well, she wasn't the one fully pushing her away _yet_, but Gray is already doing that favor for her. Not just with Juvia but with all of his friends.

* * *

"Did something happen?" said Gray as he crossed his arms. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions." simply said the dragon slayer. Gray just nodded once. "Alright then, ask away. It better be important." Natsu kept his serious face at him. "Oh trust me, it is. Why didn't you want me or Happy to tell anyone about you meeting that ice mage girl?" The ice mage blinked a few times. "…Did you seriously drag me all the way here just to ask me that? I thought something serious happened."

Gray was about to walk away but felt a hand grab his arm but he quickly pulled it away. "Where do you think you're going you coward?" said Natsu annoyed at his friend/rival. "I'm going back to Alicia and why do you call me a coward? Is this because I haven't picked up a fight with you in these last few days?"

"It has nothing to do with that. Just answer the damn question already!" Natsu was getting on Gray's nerves. "That is none of your business!" said the ice mage as he faced the dragon slayer. "It does because remember _we_ met her at the same time, not just you. You gave me and Happy lots of food in exchange for our silence so I do have the right to know why!"

"Again, it's none of your business!" Gray was about to walk away again when he heard Natsu speak once more. "Are you fucking blind?! Can't you see you're hurting Juvia's feelings?!" The ice mage stopped and his eyes went wide as he felt his heart ache a bit. He looked down with his fist clenched at his sides. "What does she have to do with all this?"

"Ever since that girl came here you've been avoiding Juvia! Not just her but also me and your friends! But what bothers me most is that you never told me why you didn't want the guild to know about Alicia." Natsu felt like punching the living hell out of Gray at the moment. He was being selfish and distant. Gray didn't dare to turn and face Natsu. _"Why does it has to get so damn complicated?!" _thought the ice mage. "It's nothing important, and how the hell am I hurting Juvia?"

"Can't you see Juvia just wants to get close to you and instead you just push her away? But then this ice mage pops out and suddenly both of you are the best of friends in a couple of months." said Natsu, trying to not punch the ice mage. "Am I supposed to fucking care? She is being annoying by being fucking clingy and trying to get my attention but I am not interested in her!" said Gray in rage and without a second thought he walked away, feeling an ache in his heart. Natsu just stood there in shock and speechless. He didn't think Gray would get so upset with this topic, especially when he mentioned Juvia. "This is not good…" said the dragon slayer to himself as he started running to find his celestial mage friend, Lucy.

* * *

**Finally an update! Please excuse any grammar errors. Also, excuse my absence after I posted the third chapter I got sick and went to grandma's and laziness just came in sowwy. XD So as an apology of making you guys wait for so long here's sorta a long chapter. I hope I can upload the next chapter this weekend, phew! It's getting a bit interesting, huh? Let's see what happens to Gray and Juvia after this. Thanks for reading, please leave a review with opinions, I don't bite. :P Jaa ne!  
**


	5. Broken Heart, Troubled Mind

The dragon slayer ran into the guild as he was looking for Lucy but he only saw Alicia at the stool drinking some water while chatting with Mirajane. For some reason he now saw Alicia and got so annoyed with her presence but not because of the situation with Juvia but because he was making Gray act all weird, and he sure knows as hell it isn't love. He is definitely hiding something, maybe from himself not just from his close friends.

He sighed. "_Maybe Mira knows where Lucy is._" Thought Natsu to himself as he made his way towards the counter. Once there he completely ignored the female ice mage and just punched the counter to get the attention of the girls. "Oi Mira, have you seen Lu-chan anywhere?" Both girls stared at him but Mirajane was the one who simply smiled and proceeded to answer his question.

"Well she hasn't taken any missions yet and I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she is with Juvia or at her house?" said Mirajane normally. Natsu nodded as he said "Thanks" and turned to run away. Alicia blinked, not getting why he was in such a hurry but she didn't really care so she proceeded to talk with Mirajane. "Is he always like that?" asked the female ice mage as she giggled. "He can be kind of a hot head at times but he gets like that when something important happened. But of course it doesn't have to do with us so just ignore him." She smiled but her mind went to why Natsu was looking for Lucy in such a hurry.

* * *

Natsu barged through the window (that was luckily open) from Lucy's house and found his celestial mage friend putting a bag down. The blond mage got startled but she knew it was her flame brain friend. "Natsu! For goodness sake's there's a door you know? You can try knocking there instead of giving me a heart attack!" said the mage as she had her hand on her chest feeling her rapid beating of her heart. Natsu scratched his head. "Sorry… But I needed to get to you as soon as I could. I… It's about Gray." Lucy's eyes widened and she forgot about the scare she got a few moments ago. "Well, what is it? Did you talk to him? I told you not to barge at him!" said the celestial mage. "I couldn't help it, I needed some answers but I didn't say anything about you and Juvia, I just said he was pushing her and his friends away but at the mention of her name he seemed pissed. But Lucy… He is definitely hiding something."

* * *

The ice mage was mentally kicking himself and cursing. This whole situation was driving him nuts and stressed but he does admit it's his fault the situation is getting more complicated than expected. But what he really hated at the moment was that he was indeed making Juvia suffer yes, he is conscious of that he just didn't want to get close to her at the moment. He doesn't want to admit it, he just can't—

"Oh!" he felt someone bump into him. When he looked down to his surprise it was _her_. "J-Juvia is so s-sorry…" said the water mage as she looked up to see who she had stumbled with. Her first action was to step back, she didn't want to make him think she was being clingy at a moment like this or that she bumped into him on purpose.

Both of them didn't know what to say and they felt awkward. The water mage had a slight blush on her cheeks and kept looking down as she played with her index fingers. Gray kept looking down on her not knowing what to do or say so he just awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "…Hey." Finally managed to say the ice mage.

The water mage looked up at him as if she was dreaming. She looked around her making sure he was talking to her or that Alicia girl was close by. "_G-Gray-sama spoke to Juvia!_" she thought to herself feeling somewhat happy it was just the two of them. Since he came they haven't spoken to each other due to him spending time with the female ice mage, Alicia. "H-hi…" shyly said the bluenette.

"Um… So… How has it been?" asked Gray as he looked away, he didn't want to make contact with her dark orbs or he might do something stupid or that he might regret. On the other hand a part of Juvia wanted to tell him how hard and miserable it has been since Alice came in the picture but she didn't want Gray to get mad at her for disliking Alicia around him and she is in no position to tell him to not be close to the female mage. "Juvia has been… alright. Juvia let Lucy-san spend the night at my dorm." Shyly said Juvia but trying to sound as normal as possible.

Gray just nodded. "Sounds fun." They both awkwardly looked their surroundings but never dared to make eye contact. Juvia decided to ask a question this time that might hurt her but she needed to know. "Juvia noticed Gray-sama likes to spend a lot of time with Alicia. Is Gray happy to be around a female ice mage?" asked the water mage with a slight tone of hurt and Gray noticed but he just shrugged it off.

He struggled for an answer, he did like being around Alicia but he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would be if he met another girl out of the guild. It was just making things difficult not just for him and Juvia, but now it's spreading to his close friends. Of course he wasn't going to tell her any of this so he just had to act cool. "Yeah, she is fun to be with and we have lots of things in common."

Juvia's heart ached, oh how she wished she never asked that question but it was the only thing it came to her mind. She just wanted to cry but she just smiled as she held her tears, not a single drop could come out, not in front of him, never. He saw her as clingy and annoying already and she didn't want him to say she was a crybaby too. "J-Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is happy with Alicia."

"_Juvia… Just stop lying about it already, please…" _ Gray thought as he gripped his fists on his sides and looked away. He hated to see her like this with a passion, and he felt like shit since he was the cause of all of Juvia's suffering in these last few days. "J-Juvia…" said the ice mage as he looked down with a serious expression at the water mage.

She looked up at him shyly and afraid but she kept a normal face and kept holding her tears back. Gray sighed and finally spoke. "Stop pretending." Juvia tilted her head in question. "What does Gray-sama mean?" said the water mage as she saw Fullbuster run a bit frustrated and shaky hand through his hair. "Stop pretending you're happy for me that I am spending my time with a girl other than my friends." said Gray as now their eyes finally made contact.

Juvia's heart started to skip at a rapid pace, she was scared. But she wasn't gonna give in, she held her tears and acted stupid. "What are you talking about? Juvia is happy that Gray-sama has found a love interest—" the water mage quickly covered her mouth. She did not intend to say that but her nerves betrayed her and so did her tears. Gray's eyes went wide in shock but at the same time felt like beating the shit out of himself for making Juvia cry and hear her words, he didn't see it coming. Just before he could say anything he felt someone hugging him from behind. When he turned around it was none other than Alicia. _"Fucking great timing."_ Thought Gray annoyed at the bad timing his female ice mage friend had.

"Gray-kun I've been looking all over for you!" said happily the female ice mage. Gray on the other hand wasn't paying attention to her; he saw how the blunette ran away once more but this time with tears and a heart broken. _"Damn…"_ thought the ice mage as he finally felt the female ice mage let go of him. His back remained facing Alicia but she just grinned at herself for the timing she had come in but quickly put a 'worried' face once he turned around. "Is something wrong?

Gray didn't reply for a few minutes. He felt how the rage slowly crawled into him but of course he wasn't going to let it out on Alicia, it wasn't her fault that she came in such a horrible timing. "No. I just need some time alone." sharply said the ice mage as he put his hands into his pockets and started walking but not before Alicia grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait, Gray! You sure you want to be alone…? Don't you want some company?" asked the brunette with a worried tone. Gray simple shook his head and pulled his arm away from her grip and turned to see her with a serious face. "We literally spend almost 24/7 together. I need some time too and so do you." He turned and continued walking, still holding onto that rage and mentally kicking himself for making things _even_ worse now.

As he walked away the brunette pouted in defeat. She expected for him to open up to her and tell her how he feels at the moment but it seems he doesn't seem to trust her with those kinds of stuff yet. "Damn it…" she cursed under her breath. She may not have been able to get closer to Gray this time but she did enjoy watching the water mage's heart break and run away in tears. She grinned to herself evilly as she turned and started walking towards the hotel she was staying at. _"At least now she won't get in the way for sure. Gray left it loud and clear to her that he is not interested._"

* * *

The water mage kept on running through the streets with tears streaming down uncontrollably. She wanted to just go home and curl up in a ball, cry herself to sleep and never wake up. The pain was too much for her to bear already, she just wanted for everything to end already. But instead of running towards the way to Fairy Hills she didn't notice she took a route to her best friend's house.

She passed and dodged people, she didn't want to deal with unknown people to stop and ask her if she was alright when of course, she wasn't. As she kept running she didn't noticed she passed by a familiar looking mage who's hair was silver. The man saw her run away and he was shocked to see Juvia letting out so many tears. She was always happy, cheery and fun but it seems today that changed. "Juvia?" he decided to follow her but of course without letting her noticing him, he doesn't want to scare her.

* * *

"That Gray is seriously getting on my nerves…. What is he hiding? If it's that he has a crush on Alicia he should just say so and not act like a kid about it!" said a fed up celestial mage as she crossed her arms. Seriously it just keeps getting worse and all just because of a girl who's madly in love with a man who is pushing her and his friends away for some weird reason. The flame head mage cracked his knuckles. "I really wanted to punch some sense into him but I did my best not to just because you said so…"

Lucy blinked and a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. "Thanks Natsu, but it's also because force doesn't solve anything, it just makes matters worse." said the blond mage. Natsu sighed and scratched his head a bit. "Yeah, the situation is pretty bad already. I really doubt it can get any worse." said Natsu until they suddenly heard banging on the door, starling both of them. "I hope it not Gray…" said Lucy as she went and slowly opened the door to see who it was until she as tackled and hugged tightly by a sobbing blunette.

"J-Juvia! What happened?!" the blond mage quickly closed and directed Juvia to her bedroom and Natsu followed. The water mage kept on sobbing as she covered her face in also embarrassment, she didn't expect for Natsu to be here. Lucy sat down with Juvia on her bed as she held her close, trying to comfort her. "Juvia you're worrying us, please tell us why are you crying like this?" said the celestial mage worried. Natsu just stood in front of the girls with his arms crossed, waiting for the water mage to answer. Seeing his friend like this boiled his blood to no end and he is pretty sure it had to do with Gray.

Juvia kept on sobbing but tried to take a deep breath and calm down a bit so she could be able to speak. "G-Gray-sama…" she tried to continue but her words wouldn't come out from her mouth. It was as if she was choking with the words she was about to say, plus crying wasn't helping either. Lucy and Natsu were worried but also wanting to know already what Gray did to Juvia to get like this. Natsu knew this conversation would probably take a while so he sat on the floor as he faced the girls.

"What did Gray do to get you like this?" said once again worriedly the celestial mage to her water mage friend. Juvia tried to control her sobbing and just let out the words that were stuck on her throat. "H-He said… That Juvia should s-stop pretending to be happy for him that he spends time with Alicia… B-But Juvia screwed up up… Juvia said she was happy he found a love interest. Juvia freaked out a-and… ran away as soon as Alicia hugged him from the back…" her sobbing resumed as she hugged Lucy tightly and cried onto her shoulder. Lucy held her close and gently as she stared at Natsu for a moment asking him to leave the house and leave her alone with her blunette friend. Natsu nodded and simply stood. "We'll talk more about this later…" he said with a blank expression and walked out of the house.

Lucy appreciated that Natsu left so she could comfort Juvia. She kept holding close until she spoke. "Juvia, if you want you can spend the night here. I can lend you some clothes." said the blond celestial mage as she felt Juvia pull away a bit and managed to pull out a sad little smile and nodded. "Juvia would love to. Juvia needs her best friend's company and comfort…" the water mage spoke as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I'll get us some ice cream and we can continue talking calmly, alright?" Juvia nodded and saw her friend stand up and walk out of the room to get some ice cream in the kitchen.

* * *

"Damn it!" said the ice mage as he punched the wall of his room. As soon as he arrived home he started cursing to himself loudly and punching stuff to the point his knuckles were a bit bruised but he ignored the pain due to the rage. He didn't know how to deal with all this and it just keeps getting worse and more painful. Why did such a nice, beautiful girl like Juvia had to fall for a man who ignores her at times, rejects her and makes her suffer in the worst way possible? He knew he didn't deserve such a great girl like that; she is too good for him.

"Fuck… I didn't want her to suffer like this… Why couldn't I have told her sooner?" said Gray as he punched his wall once more. He wanted to move on and for the water mage to move on. When he met Alicia and talked to her he thought maybe Juvia would move on if she saw him spend time with her. That's another thing; he felt he was using Alicia to push Juvia away. No matter how much he rejected her she didn't give up and he couldn't move on… "Juvia…"

He sat down on his bed as he ran his hands through his hair. He was so confused, lost and he also felt broken. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Juvia…" What was he gonna do now? He doesn't know how to approach Juvia after what happened. He felt his heart ache and he felt a stinging in his eyes as he placed his head on his hands as he stared at the floor with rage, guilt and sadness.

He heard a knock on his door and he groaned in annoyance. "It better not be Alicia, I really wanna be alone at the moment." Muttered the ice mage as he stood up from his bed and walked towards the entrance door. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair and opened the door and his expression turned into a frown once more, of all the people it just had to be _him_ standing outside his door.

"Hello Gray." said a familiar ice mage with silver hair and dark eyes. Yes it is his old friend since childhood, Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale guild. "I don't have time to be arguing with you at the moment so just leave." Said Gray as he was about to close the door at him when a hand stopped him from closing it. "Oh come on, can't an old friend stop by and chat?" said Lyon as he just grinned a bit at his friend. "Listen, I appreciate for once that you came to just visit and not start a fight but I'm really not in the mood for talking to anyone."

Lyon raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. _"Damn, what happened that got Gray like this at the moment? And then they say I'm the one who gets anti-social when pissed. Wait…"_ Lyon thought for a moment hard about why Gray seems so pissed and then it clicked. "Hmm, does it have to do with Juvia?" asked the mage from Lamia Scale as he saw Gray's eyes turn from being wide at the sudden question to a deadly glare.

* * *

**Finally an update so that you guys don't eat me alive! XD Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I started college so of course I am getting lots of work so expect slow updates. It's funny how this series actually got quite popular when I thought it was meh but I'll keep updating for you lovelies~ ;w; But of course expect them to be slow but I can assured you guys I WILL finish it. Also a fun fact: I also hate Alicia but well you know to add the drama and stuff I needed to created a girl like that, sowwy. :P Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading~! c:**


End file.
